


Love You Back to Life

by Tiny_Gay_And_Mighty



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight/Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Character Turned Into a Ghost, F/F, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Gay_And_Mighty/pseuds/Tiny_Gay_And_Mighty
Summary: Amity Blight is one of the top students at Hexside - unhinged, determined and filled with pent up teen rage. Luz Noceda is the one that manages to break down Amity's walls and reach the soft loving centre. Even so, the obstacles are many. Will the duo find their way around the struggles up ahead?Sum:Amity and Luz meet under curious circumstances. A lot of gay angsty pinning ensues.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Boscha, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, amity - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, can I tell you something?” 

“Mm?”

“I was dead the first time you saw me.”  
\-----------  
11.11.19, Mon, 7:35 am 

The alarm went off, and a pissed Amity smashed it off the bedside table, sending it to the floor.

Another day in paradise. 

She got up, barely deciding on whether she should get up at all, and stumbled broodily to the other end of the room. Pulling the blinds up, she squinted at the sudden light and looked out to the front yard.  
The weather was crap, a thin layer of snow had covered the ground, not thin enough to look good, yet not thin enough to melt away in a day. The perfect type of snow for yucky mush on the side of the road.  
The girl scoffed, turning around and headed to her closet. Disappointed but not surprised, she found that her sweater had gone missing. Living with siblings tends to make clothes disappear and reappear at times, so it was a regular occurrence. Even so, that meant she had to wear that ugly Christmas sweater her mother had given her a few years ago. Now, had it happened a month later this would not have been a problem. Considering it is November, instead of charm the sweater had a sort of “people who get hyped for Christmas and skip Halloween” type of vibe and this was definitely not what Amity was going for. 

Nevertheless, she put it on alongside a pair of ripped jeans and socks and headed downstairs. 

Emira and Edric were already up, cooking up some sort of concoction. A failed attempt at pancakes perhaps. 

“Hey Mittens! Looks like someone woke up today and realized just how amazing life is.” – Edric smirked and swing his spatula towards Amity. 

“Oh, shut up Ed” – The girl grumbled under her breath, opening the fridge, scooping a plate of leftover pizza from yesterday’s dinner and stuffing it in her bag. – “Bold talk for someone who is wearing my clothes and can’t throw a punch to save his life.”

“Oh, you wouldn’t punch your dear bro, would you?” – he turned around, a satisfied smile on his face. 

“Both of you quit it, I am trying to cook and you aren’t helping.” – Emira threw a nasty glare at her brother and nodded towards the already burnt “pancake”.  
While Edric scraped the pan trying to get the scorched mess out, Amity strode happily towards the bathroom, a self-satisfied smirk on her face. 

“You were right Ed, life truly is amazing.” – she closed the door behind her.  
\--------  
Getting to Hexside wasn’t any fun, considering how windy and cold it had suddenly become. The roads were slippery, the snowfall bringing new layers of mush onto the sidewalks. Amity’s teeth were chattering, as she walked in a hurried pace towards the warmth of the school halls. 

Boscha and Skara were already waiting for her by her locker when she arrived.

-“Jeez Blight, you are shivering like a leaf!” – Boscha exclaimed, stepping towards her friend and placing her hands on the side of amity’s arms, trying to warm her. The shorter girl flinched away though, quickly getting her backpack into her locker. 

-“I am ok Boscha, don’t worry about it.” – she hurriedly took out some books and pens, seeming angrier than usual. 

Skara and Boscha exchanged looks, shrugging it off. It isn’t like they hadn’t seen their companion’s grumpy personality before – it was no surprise. Amity was notorious for her determined yet stubborn attitude and her short temper. Everyone sort of knew they could get on her bad side easily. 

As Amity got herself ready for first period, Skara ran off somewhere with her boyfriend who conveniently showed up just as the grey-haired girl was about to show fake concern for Amity’s emotional state. One less thing to worry about. Boscha still had a bit of worry laced into her features, leaning on the locker beside her friend’s one. 

-“Something up?”- Boscha was putting effort into looking uninterested, but the nervous picking at her hands gave away that there was actual concern for her friend.  
Amity turned towards her, looking annoyed and obviously not up for pleasantries.

-“I am fine, I told you.” – She murmured, pushing her locker closed a bit too harshly with the side of her wrist, a pained exhale falling short in Amity’s chest. –“Get your stuff ready or you will be late for class.”  
She turned away, walking into the crowd of students, leaving her friend alone in the hall.  
\--------  
First period was English, a subject so mundane that the green-haired girl almost fell asleep just listening to her teacher. Quickly time flew by, History, Math and Chem passing one after the other. Lunch came sooner than expected and Boscha and Skara rushed Amity towards the cafeteria with them. 

As always, it was filed with students, and all three of them had to fit on the table where Skara’s boyfriend sat. The others were talking about sports, or at least that is what Amity though – she didn’t care to listen much. 

“I forgot my food upstairs.” – She got up, Boscha turning around to look at her. – “Will come back in a bit.” – The shorter girl quickly made her exit, not giving anyone the opportunity to question her further. 

Instead of rushing to her classroom, Amity headed towards the school library. Closing the door behind her, she finally got away from all the chatter in the halls. Not even the lady at the checkout was there - probably out for a smoke. 

Amity quickly found her way to the very back of the room. Behind a bookshelf filled with philosophical literature covered in a decade’s worth of dust was a door, previously leading to what used to be a janitor’s closet. Since no one used it anymore, Amity had managed to make somewhat of a hideout for herself there. 

She opened the door, stepping into the small room. Over her years in Hexside she had managed to bring quite a few things into her little corner. A mug or two, some pens, she even managed to bring in a light when no one was looking. Amity had made it hers.

She sat down, pulling out a book. There was a reason she kept her books here and didn’t carry them around with her. Few would believe her, but under her somewhat cold and angry demeanor, Amity was a big fan of literature. Fantasy mainly. Fantasy and romance.

Had someone seen her carrying around a copy of “Twilight” in 7th grade, her whole reputation would have been shattered to pieces. Some may call her melodramatic, but then again, no one would dare to do so as long as they didn’t know Amity Blight reads romance during the lunch break and doesn’t, in fact, beat up people. 

So now in the privacy of this little room, all alone, with no one to bother her, Amity opened “The Good Witch Azura” and started to read. 

-“Hi!”

The green-haired girl shrieked, dropping the book to the ground. 

-“Oh, sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” – The girl standing at the door giggled, a little shocked herself, seeing Amity’s face flush with embracement.

-“Don’t flatter yourself.” – Amity quickly stood up, dusting off her jeans and pushing the book aside. –“ I wasn’t scared.”

-“Ah, ok miss fearsome, totally didn’t see you jump out of your skin when you heard my voice.” – The girl had a smirk on her face now. Amity wanted to get it off so badly. 

-“And who might you be?”- Amity crossed her arms in front of her chest, her eyebrows kneading together in annoyance. 

-“The name’s Luz. Luz Noceda.” – The brown-haired girl extended her hand out for Amity to shake. She didn’t.

-“Well, Luz, I don’t know if you have guessed, but I am not exactly a fan of small talk.” Amity looked Luz up and down, her eyes landing on her outstretched hand, which she slowly pushed to the side. –“Especially when it is with weirdos who lurk around the corners of some lonely library, trying to catch me off-guard.”

Luz chuckled, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms behind her back.

-“As far as I can tell, you were the first one to come and lurk around the corners of this, oh so lonely, library. If you didn’t have good taste in literature I wouldn’t have even spoken to you in the first place.”- Luz’s gaze shifted to the discarded book on the ground, nodding in its direction.

Amity’s eyes followed, landing on “The Good Witch Azura” which was depressingly lying on the cold floor. She quickly got it off the ground, dusting it off and hugging it close to her chest. 

-“That makes two of us then.”- She hesitantly looked at Luz, her guard falling down just the slightest. No one had even cared enough to even ask her what she was reading, let alone compliment her for it.  
Luz hummed, shifting her weight from her heels to her toes, looking around Amity’s corner. 

-“Well, now that we know we are both people of good taste, do you mind giving me your name?”- She looked at the Blight expectantly. 

-“Amity, I am one of the Blights.” – Amity straightened up, putting her walls back up with her stance. She couldn’t let herself be flattered by something so small as a little compliment. She didn’t even bat an eye, as far as she is concerned. 

-“Nice to meet you Amity!” – Luz gave the other girl a nod, the opening and closing of the library door being heard in the distance. The brown-haired girl stepped back, giving Amity a once-over and finger guns. –“Hope we can chat again soon.” 

And before Amity could answer, Luz was already somewhere ahead, between the numerous dusty bookshelves.

The librarian slowly got to her chair, typing something on her keyboard. She slowly looked at Amity from behind the humorously thick monitor. 

-“You are going to be late for class kid.” – her hoarse voice brought Amity back to earth, the girl shaking off her momentary space-out. She gathered herself, leaving her book back in the closet and rushing out to get to her classes.  
\--------  
The rest of the day went on slower than Amity imagined it would. She could barely sit still in the rest of her classes, impatiently waiting for the bell to ring. When the last period finally ended, she packed her stuff as quickly as she could, and headed out of the room to her locker. 

Boscha and Skara followed, trying to catch up with their friend, looks of confusion evident on their faces. 

Amity was already putting her books away by the time they got to her locker.

-“Someone is impatient today.”- Skara giggled, Boscha huffing in annoyance. 

-“I have errands to run.” – The shorter girl started stuffing things into her bag, the usual edge in her voice gone.

-“Oh, like the one at lunch.”- Boscha scoffed. –“Suppose you didn’t find your food Blight, since you didn’t even bother to come back.”

-“No, I didn’t actually.” – the green-haired girl wasn’t even paying attention at this point, putting her jacket and backpack on. – “Maybe tomorrow.”

-“Maybe tomorrow-, Blight are you even listening to me?” – the taller girl was obviously annoyed, but Amity was already closing her locker and mentally somewhere far away from the Hexsidian halls. For the second time today, she dashed away without a word.

-“Can you believe it Skara? She really just left in the middle of my rant-“ – Boscha turned around, only to find Skara already hand in hand with her boyfriend, walking down the hall.  
Boscha groaned and quickly packed up her things, now that both of her friends had already left the premises without her. Today really wasn’t her day.  
\--------  
On her way-out Amity had passed through the library to pick up her book. She was weirdly excited about reading it, now that Luz had talked with her about it. The green-haired girl kept asking herself why on earth had such little conversation with a stranger made her so jittery, but in the back of her head, she liked it. Talking with Luz, no matter how short, was infinitely better than making small talk with Boscha and Skara. They had never shown any interest in her hobbies or likes, and most of the time talked about things Amity couldn’t seem to participate in. Plus, Skara’s boyfriend really hadn’t grown onto her after all the time they had to spend together since Skara brought him everywhere. 

Luz was different, Amity could tell. 

But she wouldn’t let one little comment on her favourite book influence her. She needed to keep her cool. Luz was just some girl. Amity totally wasn’t going to check if she was in the library again tomorrow. 

When she got home she made a dash for her room - luckily no one was in the house to pester her about school. Leaving her bag on the floor next to her window, she took out The Good Witch Azura and started flipping through the pages. Azura may be the main character in her book, but the only person Amity could really think about was someone entirely different.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for this chapter: bullying; emotional and physical abuse; anger;  
> It isn't anything too graphic, but abusive parents and depictions of an unhealthy school environment could be triggering to some people, so I decided to add the tw anyway.

“I wasn’t as alive as I wanted to be either.”  
“Metaphorically?”  
“Yeah, you can put it that way.”  
\-----------  
After their first encounter Amity didn’t come across Luz for a few days. It wasn’t like she was trying to hunt her down or anything, Amity Blight was not at all desperate and under no circumstances should she be considered as such. It was simply because Luz didn’t go to the library as much, or maybe they just weren’t fortunate enough to come across each other. There was no way Luz was purposefully trying to avoid Amity. 

That’s what the green-haired girl told herself anyway.  
She didn’t let herself accept the fact that she was overthinking everything. Yeah, they had spoken once, for like, five minutes. Maybe Luz just didn’t feel like talking with her anymore, or it was never part of the deal. 

“Hope we can chat again soon.”

No, Amity simply wasn’t going to let herself think about this any longer. 

Turns out she was spacing out quite a lot during her internal monologue since suddenly the class had fallen silent and all eyes were on her. The grip on her pen had gotten tighter and the teacher looked incredibly unamused.

-“Well, miss Blight?”- the woman huffed and rolled her eyes, pointing towards the board with her marker. – “Will you please come answer the question today?”

A few giggles and whispers could be heard from around her. She quickly scanned the room and stood from her seat, walking towards the board where some sort of math problem had been written out. Of course she knew how to solve it, as any Blight would, but the moment her teacher handed her the marker she felt dizzier than usual. Amity read through the numbers once, then twice, but her brain didn’t succeed in forming a coherent thought. 

Her knees felt weaker and her vision started to become blurry. She knew how to answer, but goddammit her head and body weren’t cooperating. She started to write something, anything, on the board, because the awkward silence was getting to her. The teacher pinched her eyebrows with her fingers, clicking with her tongue every time Amity made a mistake. Some random kid from behind Amity huffed obnoxiously loudly and started tapping his pen on the table. 

Amity’s nerves were really getting to her head at this point and she felt herself start to get frustrated. Her writing became shaky and uneven and her palms became sweaty. After a painfully long two minutes, the girl finally finished the equation, but had became antsy and felt her frustration turn into anger. Damn it, she didn’t like where it was going. 

Keeping her chill until she could leave the room was all she could think about at this point. 

She handed the teacher the marker, and as she started heading back to her seat, she heard the woman click with her tongue three more times. The sound of the heels hitting the wooden floor seemed to make the anger in Amity’s chest bubble up even more. The girl could feel blood rushing to her face. 

Sitting down, she looked up at the board, only to find out her teacher had crossed up half of what she had written. The disbelief in her face was probably evident since a few people from around the room started to laugh. One guy in particular seemed to be having more fun than Amity’s fuzzy head could comprehend. The teacher looked towards the girl and nodded towards the board again. 

-“Who told you to sit down Blight? Come fix your solution.” – the woman tapped with her foot, crossing her arms in front of her chest. 

Amity was pretty sure she was going to explode from the inside. 

She got up one last time, her hands shaking and her vision blurry, hot anger pumping through her blood. She could feel everyone’s eyes burning on her – all bored, annoyed, humorous and mocking. She could even feel Boscha and Skara looking at her, though they seemed to pity her more than anything. She started walking towards the board one last time, feeling her heartbeat vibrate through her body. No one pities Amity Blight. No one pities a Blight. No one-

-“ Aren’t the Blights supposed to be smart?” – one of her classmates, Mike, snickered and looked around as his comment made a few other boys giggle.

Amity turned towards him, the anger which had built up in her finally boiling over and reached her hand towards the source of the comment. She fisted the top of his shirt and pulled him up towards her, forming a fist with her other hand. 

-“Well, aren’t you one observant cookie Mike?” – before anyone could reach the duo and pry the feral Amity away from the poor guy, her fist made contact with Mike’s right eye.

A collective gasp could be heard from around her, the angry stomping of heels increasing in volume. 

Amity shook her hand, slowly stepping away from the guy who was now clutching the right side of his face, hunched over his desk.  
Her high was brought down the moment she felt a boney hand grab at her forearm and pull her back. 

-“Amity Blight, off to the principal’s office. Now!” – the teacher dragged her across the room, the rest of the class’s eyes following Amity out the door. 

The girl felt her anger settle down, quickly being replaced by guilt, as she walked through the empty halls to Bump’s office. She wasn’t supposed to do this. Knowing the consequences that would follow made her nauseous, and just the thought of what her mother would say when she hears what happened made her head spin. 

Damn it  
\-----------  
Amity walked out of Bump’s office feeling absolutely drained. 

He had gone on and on about how she had broken the school policy, underlining the fact that this was not the first time something like this had happened. Amity had to sit through half an hour’s worth of morality talk, but this wasn’t even the worst of it. The principal decided to show pity and sympathy for the girl. As if he cared at all about Amity’s wellbeing. 

The girl sighed, covering her face with her hands. 

She was really tired. 

She started walking towards the library, deciding it would be best to avoid classes for now. Her steps echoed through the hall. Looking out through the window she could see the snow which was slowly falling down through the air. It was snowing quite heavily, and Amity could barely make out the sky from the grey clouds covering it. 

She finally got to the library and walked in, peeking from between the bookshelves. The lady wasn’t there. 

The girl leaned against the wall next to the door and slowly slid down to the floor. She hugged her knees close to her chest and faced the ceiling, closing her eyes. The silence of the room managed to clear her mind and calm her down enough so her thoughts could start falling into place. Remembering everything made her cringe at her own actions, pressing her fist to her forehead. 

-“You are such an idiot…” – she whispered to herself, huffing and letting her hand fall to her knees. 

-“ I don’t think you are an idiot.”

Amity yelped and fell sideways upon hearing a familiar voice unsuspectedly close to her. 

-“Luz???” – the green-haired girl looked at her acquaintance, still quite shocked at the sudden comment. – “You scared the crap out of me!”

-“Oh, so this time you are scared?” – Luz giggled, sitting next to Amity who had collected herself off the floor and resumed her previous position. – “In this case I am adding “dramatic entrance” to my list of ways to greet you.”- The girl smirked, leaning her head back and giving Amity a half-smile. 

The shorter girl rolled her eyes, but she didn’t suppress the giggle rising from her chest. 

-“I even made you laugh!” – Luz exclaimed and gently pushed amity with her elbow. –“ Had I known today was the day I made Amity Blight laugh, I’d have brought a camera.”

-“Oh, get off your high horse Noceda”- the two girls laughed, Amity smirking at Luz. –“You only spooked me because I had my guard down.”

The taller girl nodded, turning her head towards her companion, leaning on her wrists. Her eyes met Amity’s holding contact for a few seconds before Amity looked away, her face falling again. 

-“So, what is all this self-deprecating talk about?”- Luz changed her position so she was sitting across from Amity. 

-“Well, you know…”- Amity sighed.- “Some stuff happened in class and I sort of…punched someone. My mom will probably kill me when I get home. To be honest, I don’t even know why I am telling you this.”

The taller girl slowly nodded.

-“It’s ok, you can tell me. I am not going to judge you or anything.” – Luz let her hands fall to her side and leaned back against the wall, and after a few seconds of silence she added: –“ If I was your mom I would congratulate you on landing such a solid punch that you got sent to the principal.” – She shrugged and gave Amity a reassuring smile. 

-“I mean, he did call me stupid in a way so, one could argue it was an act of self-defence.” 

-“And what part of you were you exactly defending Blight?” – the taller girl giggled.

-“My dignity.” – Amity looked extremely proud of herself, a self-satisfied smirk covering her face. 

The two girls shared a look and burst into laughter, Luz’s hand falling on her companion’s shoulder. Amity could feel a wave of excitement going up and down her spine but decided to ignore it for now. She was just surprised at the sudden touch, that’s all. Apparently, she had spaced out again because Luz’s hand slid back to her side and she cleared her throat, looking away. 

-“Jokes aside, you aren’t an idiot. Nor are you stupid.”- She scratched the back of her neck, her eyes darting across the bookshelves. –“ Actually, you seem quite bright to me, even though we haven’t talked much. To be entirely clear, I can say that talking with you is something I have been looking forward to, Blight.” 

-“ Well, you aren’t the only one who has been looking forward to it.”- After a pause, Amity tapped her knees with her palms and looked towards Luz again. –“ And thank you…For listening and in general talking with me about this. I guess it feels nice to share sometimes.”

-“Are you going soft on me Blight?~” – The other girl smirked, crossing her arms.

-“Oh, shut up.” – Amity huffed, but she couldn’t stop the smile which crept on her face. She could feel Luz smiling at her mischievously, slowly leaning forward.

-“Why don’t you make me?” – Suddenly the shorter girl’s eyes widened and she felt her face warm up. She whipped her head to face her companion and punched Luz in the shoulder. 

-“You are a moron, you know that right?” – She grumbled as Luz laughed, falling sideways onto the ground after Amity’s small punch. As her laughter died down, she looked back at the other girl with a toothy smile. 

-“Oh, come on, you love it. We both know that under all this-“ – Luz waved her hands at Amity. –“ You are secretly a huger and probably start every diary entry with “Dear diary…today I punched this guy”

Amity giggled and rolled her eyes. 

As much as she denies it, Luz wasn’t that far off. And after an hour of aimless chatting, she had managed to make her feel better. And Amity didn’t feel obligated to act tough and uninterested around her. She felt ok laughing, and even being poked fun at got a pleasant tease into the conversation. It sounded ridiculous, but she was pretty sure that those two hours they spent that day were her favorite two hours in her life. She managed to forget about school, Mike, her mother and everything else that had been making her feel like a bomb with a broken timer. And maybe she didn’t feal uncomfortable when Luz gave her a side hug, which by itself wasn’t that big of a deal (it lasted three seconds and it was right before Amity had to leave for her next class), and instead felt an odd sense of calm. And maybe, just maybe, Amity would like to be Luz’s friend.  
\-----------  
The girl stood in front of the door, her hand on the handle. She had barely made herself go back home. Now she couldn’t bring herself to open the door. 

Pathetic, really. 

The lights were off in the living room, only the kitchen one was on. This was all Amity could make out of the light passing through the windows. She knew her mother was home; she could even hear the distant tap of heels on the floor. If she wasn’t freezing, maybe she would have made herself stay outside for longer, but even her knotted stomach wasn’t enough to keep her out in the snow. Taking in a gulp of air and closing her eyes, she pushed down the door handle and quietly walked in. 

The only source of light was coming from the kitchen, from where Amity could hear the sounds of pouring liquid and the chatter of glass. She got her shoes off and slowly headed towards the staircase. She was halfway up, and almost believed she might get away with it this time, but just as she was about to reach the last five steps the sound of the heels started getting closer. She froze in her tracks. 

-“Amity.”- her mother leaned against the wall at the base of the stairs. –“Come talk with me.”

The girl let out a shaky breath, turning around and slowly coming back down towards her mother. As she passed her on the way to the kitchen, Odalia pat the top of her head, making her flinch. 

They went into the kitchen, Amity leaning against the countertop where a half empty bottle of wine sat alongside the rest of the groceries who had yet to be unpacked. Her mom had been drinking again. Great.

-“Your principal called today.” – Odalia swirled the wine in her glass. –“Word has it you punched someone. Is that true?”

Amity bit the inside of her cheek, looking around the room. Her mother’s expression changed to one of annoyance. 

-“Amity we don’t have all day, spill” – she grumbled as she took another swig of wine.

-“It is true mother, but he was the one who-“- Odalia clicked with her tongue, looking at Amity disapprovingly. Amity stuttered trying to formulate her words. –“ He insulted me-, he insulted us, I was only trying to defend-“

Her mother quickly started walking towards her, making Amity flinch, bringing her arms in front of her face. Her mother grabbed one of them with her free hand and yanked it back, tightening her grip. 

-“Excuses, excuses, excuses…! All I am hearing is excuses Amity, aren’t you tired of telling lies?” – Her voice had risen a considerable amount, making Amity close her eyes and flinch at every word. 

-“I am not lying mother.” – Amity could barely mumble through gritted teeth, starting to shake with her mother being so uncomfortably close. She could feel her heartbeat thunder in her ears.

-“Yes you are! Your math teacher was absolutely shaken with your behaviour and I refuse to tolerate such in my own house! You will listen, and you will do as people say, understood?” – her mother was practically shouting at her at this point, and Amity couldn’t even comprehend what was happening. Her mind was fuzzy and tears were welling up in her eyes. Her mother huffed, full of anger, and pushing amity’s hand away, she slapped her across the face. –“ Do you understand Amity!?”

Amity clutched the side of her face, closing her eyes and nodded, not daring to use her words. 

Odalia backed away slowly and sighed. 

-“Do you see what you make me do Amity? I didn’t want to have to do this.” – She reached towards her daughter, patting her head. Amity was barely able to react at all.

-“Make sure it doesn’t happen again, alright dear? Now go to your room.”

Amity quickly dashed out of the kitchen and up the stairs, shutting her door behind her. Away from her mother, away from the smell of wine and away from her cold hands. She could still feel the burning pinches of pain on her cheek, making her feel sick. She quickly changed her clothes and brushed her teeth, her stomach still twisted in a knot of anxiety. 

For the second time that day Amity curled up into herself, laid down in her bed, in the comfort of her room, and for the second time, the only thing that could calm her down was the thought of her companion. Her friend.

Luz smiling, Luz laughing, Luz looking at her, Luz’s hand on her shoulder, Luz hugging her. 

Slowly as she drifted off to sleep, bad thoughts faded away and in their place happy warm and safe ones brought her rest. Amity hoped that secretly, Luz was thinking of her too.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in the spur of the moment. There aren't really any solid plans for future chapters, but I might update later this month. Hope you liked it!


End file.
